Rose (Rebirth)
(Note: All of this article describes Rose as a whole. For information that is almost exclusively about her malevolent, split personality, click here.) Rose is an odd Ultimorian individual who, for the longest time for her entire existence, could never properly be determined as to whose side she was on for each era she was present in, or even how she survived into future eras to begin with. In her debut, Rose is (seemingly) an ordinary human female with an overly large bust and having an obsession for cute rabbits. To this day, Rose's human form is pretty much the same as it was back then, but more recently she's been shown to showcase how much of a murderous Yandere she can be if provoked into taking action. Rose outright despises Netorare situations in romance stories, to the point if she ever gets involved in one herself, whoever, the antagonist of the love decahedron is will be nothing but a heavily mangled corpse by the time she finds out about the bastard in question and brutally maims them. Her fellow teammates have even gone on a record on how they're willing to face any opponent imaginable, even Aesir, but they also admit they would never dare mess with Rose if only due to the fact that, compared to Aesir, Rose's mind is a living RNG with how she functions on a sane level, meaning anything that provokes her into attacking will more than likely never see the light of day again. Rose, being the violent sadist she is, is perhaps THE most hostile of the Ultimorian Deities, and the only reason she is considered a hero at all is because she is well intentioned and only kills individuals who pose a threat on their own, even if Rose admits she can be far too hostile beyond her own control, which does nothing but send absolute dread into the minds of Grandis and Ultima, since Rose's unpredictable nature can either make Rose one of two things; the strongest possible savior to the Ultimorians as a whole, or the most disastrous destroyer towards the Ultimorians. It's all a matter of taming her inner monstrosity of a true form as to whether or not her hostile nature can be truly curbed... Personality Rose, as her human form, is a heroic, well meaning person by nature, to the point many question why her monstrous true form behaves the way it does. However, recent studies (with her consent) have proven that her entire species functions a lot like The Incredible Hulk; they are monstrous in their true forms is they are transformed into said forms, and they tend to have some kind of trigger as to what causes them to transform. However, compared to the Hulk, the Terranadrosus have a much more diverse range of triggers, and how quickly they transform depends on the trigger in question and what kind of temperament their human form has. Rose, due to her rather mild natured human form, is noted as drawing out her transformation if it is ever triggered, to the point Rose's transformation could potentially be caused to cease if somebody is able to curb her anger before she goes out of control. In addition, it is also stated that the Terranadrosus ARE in fact capable of activating their true forms at will; they just require years and years of mental training to pull this off, and only very few have ever pulled this off. Those who do are referred to as "Great Mothers" among the Terranadrosus themselves, and the Great Mothers, as a whole, regardless of their current form, are noted as being very calm and relaxed; if angered, though, they are equally ready to pounce and begin mauling somebody that angers them if they absolutely have to. When transformed into a rabbit, she is a very young rabbit, and highly curious about everything she sees. In this mode, she is noted as being outright adorable to those who see her. She is noted here as being overly friendly and snugly, to the point she will follow anybody who attracts her attention with absolute persistence, and which she has been dubbed the "Cute Cuddly Thing That Won't Go Away" by those who encounter her in her bunny form. It is equally noted, however, that Rose has a FOURTH form of near identical behavior; a three year old version of my her own human form, which seems to tie into how exactly Rose is capable of accessing all of her forms at any given point in time. It appears that, based on her human form's age, she can either only access her Bunny form or her Terranadrosus form depending on whether she is younger or older respectively. Rose's species was, for a long while, considered extinct in two different realms; both the most recent Eras of the Old Era, and the entire video game realm that Genesis emerges from due to a plot point in said game causing the entire species to become extinct in said universe. However, it seems that the reborn Rose has some kind of memory reflecting BOTH extinction events; she holds Genesis with incredible disdain because of it to say the least, since he is the one who had destroyed her race in her eyes, even if the very reason Genesis did so to begin with was because the Terranadrosus, by that point, had little to no actual morality about who they killed, something which is only barely the same case anymore with the reborn species. Due to this, both the Old Era and the Neo Canon are noted to have TWO subspecies of Terranadrosus that inhabit their own eras, and when scientists at Shiramu Inc. did the research for any surviving remnants of the older subspecies and a sample from the newer species to compare, it was determined they were not the same species biologically even if both of them were very, very near identical to each other, and as such, were reclassified as subspecies of each other. Rose, as once having been violated by somebody who stole her away from her actual boyfriend and raped her, Rose is noted to act very violently towards Netorare Genre antagonists, going as far as to disobey Ultima's Code to go outside of Ultimoria and kill these types of characters whether the other Terranadrosus of her kind approve or not. Rose even knows that if Ultima tried to get rid of her, she apparently knows many things about Ultima as to how to exploit him to where she could actually kill him. Considering Zaalim had to intervene to prevent Ultima from attacking her, Zaalim apparently seems to acknowledge this as the truth, something that has left Ultima utterly horrified to know even to this day. As mentioned, while Rose despises the type of characters such as the one who had raped her and stolen her from her boyfriend at the time, Rose shows an..... oddly serene and avoiding of Sugou from Sword Art Online. Sugou uses this as a way to taunt her initially... only to later realize WHY Rose is just taunting him back in return the moment Sugou's back is turned from who he should be fearing more than Rose... Rose, as a child, as in, when she was actually a child and not her simply reverting into one by choice as an adult, was just plain out creepy despite what is seen of her child self in the future, and was apparently abused quite a lot by a fashion loving, greedy adoptive mother who kept trying to dress up Rose and showcase her off for her own selfish gain. Rose, finally snapping at one point, opens her eyes to reveal her signature eyes and has giant, shadowy claws emerge from her back as the shadowy figures of summoned Terranadrosus appear underneath an entire crowded audience and basically devour the people she was being showed off to against her own will, and soon enough killing her adoptive mother all on her own without warning. It is made ominously clear, however, that in the present day, Rose does not seem to recall any of this, and unless she is aggravated, acts like an innocent person who's a bit of a ditz in normal, happier occasions, a harsh contrast with what her true instincts are like in comparison... History Old Era Not much is known about Rose from her time during the old era, as much of Rose's backstory is heavily shrouded in secrets. At what point did she become a shapeshifter, yet alone a Terranadrosus? Had she always been a Terranadrosus, and that the Neo Canon's subspecies had existed for even longer than what was once known? So many unanswered questions, and just about any time where Rose in the Neo Canon receives any spotlight, several of her appearances tend to answer no questions and only raise more in the process. It IS known, however, that Rose, as an adult, has a "true Love" of an unidentified nature. In the Old Era, he had vanished after his original debut era which he shared with Rose, but in the Neo Canon, he returns, but exhibits a very strange, Eldritch Abomination-like nature to his renewed existence. However, Rose could care less, as she is happy with the fact she can finally see her true love again after all of this time. It is also later discovered that Rose was a very abused victim of various things over the course of her incarnations, such as being beaten repeatedly as a child, having her pets killed by her abusive parents, being raped when she was between 14-28 years old, being forced to marry somebody who was one of the prior people who had raped her, being sold into an auction for sex slavery by said person, and just about any other abusive aspect of her life is the very reason her malevolent personality had formed in her mind; to find a way to violently cope with all of the abuse she had been put through. Neo Era When Rose was an infant, she was found in Antarctica in a perfectly safe condition despite the insanely cold winter going on. Here she was in her Bunny Form, not speaking at all since she was both too young and was also in mode lock. Here she kept using her tiny paws to dig away at the tough ice, which somehow, she managed to pull off due to the fact her nails were just like those of a Terranadrosus's claw; incredibly sharp to the point they can cut through anything. After about 1 year of digging through the ice nonstop, she eventually unearthed the Great Mother Terranadrosus and revived her back to life once the next summer came to light, and the Great Mother awoke to see the tiny form of Rose before her, standing fearless before her, as the Great Mother recognizes Rose as her daughter. However, all it is not well, as a strange, alien creature arrives onto the scene to try and attack them. Rose bolts for it since she was far too young to fight, all the while her mother fights the parasitic alien and devours it thanks to her species's immunity to plagues of various kinds. However, by the time the battle is over, Rose had vanished from her sights. When Rose was found again, as a 2 year old human girl in the United States in approximately year 2042, her first impression on humanity would be very, very different from how she behaved in the Old Era. As she was adopted by abusive parents, Rose was forced into a beauty pageant for children to which Rose responded, rather gruesomely, by opening her eyes to reveal her Terranadrosus eyes and cast a shadowy form underneath the audience as shadowy Terranadrosus devour the entire crowd from below. Her abusive mother and father, meanwhile, are both trapped and beheaded before they could stop the young Rose from escaping, as Rose transforms into a bunny and flees at a very high speed. The next year she is sighted, she is seen in the company of a young, Japanese girl who takes her in thinking Rose is nothing but an ordinary, if not adorable, rabbit, and for the next several years, the girl takes good care of Rose until Rose, on her own, mysteriously vanishes... From the time she turns 13, she ends up under the care of even more abusive parents, but Rose is showcasing an oddly serene obliviousness to this. When she is roped into marrying a man who wants nothing more than to have constant sex with her, Rose, at first, showcases no actual reaction to this, but instead busts up laughing as if it were some kind of joke. A rather morbid one, considering the fate of this other man has pretty much already been sealed in stone before they even meet. While she is 16, she is drugged a raped by a seemingly ordinary bystander, but later turns out to her "future husband". Rose, in a state of dementia, mutters how there will only be one in the end. However, she is blackmailed into more sexual encounters with her future husband, which continues all the way until Rose turns 26, and the wedding is to take place. Here is pretty much where Rose makes it loud and clear she has a split personality, but not just two; she has more than that. When she shows up at the wedding, she had apparently de-aged into a young child, and acts very cutesy, only for her to suddenly age up into a very timid 16 year old, and then age up again into a flighty, innocent and lovable 21 year old shining with benevolence. Then she de-ages a bit again to an 18 year old, in which she begins to give a speech about how her emotions have turned into an absolute train wreck because of the humans she had encountered, and that because of them, on this very day, nothing is preventing her mind from swapping between personalities at random until it finds the one most suited for the situation. Soon enough, Rose ages back up into a 26 year old, and sprouts Spider-like limbs from her back as she begins to butcher everybody in the chapel, in which, unaware to her own actions, suddenly causes those around her female kills to transform into Terranadrosus, as Rose's mind goes completely blank as she and a bunch of the transformed females run amok in the now hostile environment of their home city, in which it soon becomes a pandemic in which any other female caught in range is also transformed into a Terranadrosus, and the males are nothing more than food for these giant killer monstrosities. Eventually, Rose and her established "Lepus Clan" run wild in the nearby forests for days on end, without anybody to stop them... until Dragora Galaxia sets up traps for them and succeeds in capturing Rose. Rose, now bounded in a cage of fiery materials to prevent her from breaking out, and still transformed into a Terranadrosus, is approached by Dragora Galaxia emerging from the Black Void, in which Dragora Galaxia gives his own words as to what he believes is the problem regarding Rose; Only after a deal is made with Dragora Galaxia is Rose set free at all, and when Rose is set free, she and Dragora soon arrive in Shiramu Inc. to finish signing her up for her new "job", which in reality is Grandis secretly admitting her entry into the Neo Ultimorian Deities, to which Dragora is horrified that Grandis would ask this of her so soon. However, a simple glance from Grandis showcases to Dragora that the former knows what he is doing, and Dragora shuts up immediately, all the while Rose declines the position she has been given and tries to isolate herself in a snowy region resembling Northeastern United States in Ultimoria, where she eventually stumbles upon Grandis visiting a graveyard, to which Grandis notices her and has his own speech to give her; Rose, moved by Grandis's words, eventually leaves the area to try and control her emotions, but Grandis, as his usual ditzy nature, ends up forgetting to put any kind of tracker on her, meaning for a good portion until they realize she lacks a tracker, Rose's malevolent personality will more than likely be unchecked if it ever awakens again, and that Dragora will be constantly on the hunt for her if that personality ever persists to exist... Zenith's Heyday Rose, confronting Sugou as an adult, in full on Terranadrosus form, completely resisted the urge to kill him like every other being who matches Sugou's description, and instead began laughing while mentally thinking that Zenith would be a better option for killing Sugou. Due to what begins to happen immediately after she leaves, and that out of the 12 Ultimorian Deities that existed at the time, she was the only one who was absent for the event that followed, it is highly implied that Rose's entire remark is the reason why Zenith had suddenly decided to pay a visit like he had done. Rose, upon being found out, is placed into heavy restraints AFTER Dragora decides to give her a good thrashing to ensure she won't be going unpunished for once. Other Rose, as her young, bunny form, was seen chasing wolves away from sheep for an unknown reason, almost as if she was herding them. She is also seen at very occasions as her adult self that, when in bunny form, she is caring for several smaller bunnies of a much younger age than herself. This seems to imply that she actually has children in which she is looking after, but whether or not Psycho Lover is the father or not remains a mystery. One of the bunnies in question is named "Magnet", due to the fact she constantly clings to people around her like a magnet. Rose, when in her human form, is often seen nursing one of these bunnies with her own breast milk, as she uses this as a means of keeping her unstable emotions calmed. Design Notes Rose's design, as her variable forms, are a combination of several different tropes, including several that apply to the Hulk from Marvel. However, Terranadrosus, due to having rabbit forms they can disguise as, also have the trope of "Killer Rabbit" under their belts, due to the fact their most benevolent form were literally rabbits which were indestructible to harm, can move very quickly, but have zero attacking options. The human form is a balance between what they're capable of, with the true form (Terranadrosus) being a complete offense based powerhouse with minimalistic defensive attributes, to the point fire based magic were the bane of their existence. The "Bloodwrath" element which is native to Ultimoria, while not exactly a unique element for Ultimorians given that Blood is an Element sometimes used in certain RPGs or fantasy settings, primarily for villainous usages, the Bloodwrath element, by Ultimorian terms, indicates that the user of this element can attack targets by influencing their target's blood into having very painful negative effects for as long as their blood is in their bodies. As a result, the Bloodwrath users of Ultimoria tend to be damage over time based attackers, but the Terranadrosus are notable due to being the highest rank DPS out of all of the Bloodwrath users that exist in Ultimoria; if only due to their heavily armed melee attacks that can work alongside their magical attributes. Gallery Rose (Bunny).png|The Cute Cuddly Thing That Won't Go Away. Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Blood Knight Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Lagomorphs Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Demons Category:Monster Slayers Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by Power Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Humans Category:Living Heroes Category:Cryokentic Heroes Category:Speedster Category:Fighters Category:Crimefighters Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Lethal Category:On & Off Category:Mentally Ill Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Parents